


Age With Grace

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Old, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: Neither of them thought they'd last this long, together or otherwise.





	

     He’d always joke about how he didn’t plan to grow old and he’d get a good chuckle out of it and she told him with all the delicate grace she had to ‘Shut up, Todd.’ Now it seemed like it was almost a dream that they’d made it this long, that they could enjoy what it was like to be just as normal as anyone but still be completely them.

      Barbara slowly settled beside him on the couch, handing him his coffee as they did every morning and never got tired of it. Her once vividly red hair had lost some of his radiance as it was slowly beginning to fade to white, but he’d talked  her out of dying it with his signature smirk and his insistence that she’d still be his Red, regardless of her hair color.

      "James is bringing the grandkids up tomorrow and you aren’t allowed to tell them any more of your scary stories. I got a call about his kids being scared that the Red Hood mask was going to come and get them if they misbehaved."

      "I should give him one of my old ones to put under their bed when he really wants to scare the shit out of them." Eyes roll behind her large glasses.

      "You need to watch your language too. I don’t want to hear our grandchildren swearing like sailors."

      "Someone has to teach them, Barbie. I can’t _not_ take advantage of being old and senile as an excuse."

      She rolled her eyes once more and rested her head on Jason’s shoulder, taking a sip from her own mug. They weren’t perfect, but she didn’t care much for that anyway. 

      Gotham had never felt so peaceful.


End file.
